Brooke Shields
| birthplace = , U.S. | birthname=Christa Brooke Camille Shields | yearsactive = 1966–present | spouse = Andre Agassi (1997–1999) Chris Henchy (2001–present) }} Brooke Christa Shields (born May 31, 1965) is an American actress, author, model and child porn star. Some of her better-known child porn movies include Pretty Baby, which was part of the Preteen Slut series, and The Blue Lagoon, which costarred Christopher Atkins as her lover-brother, and Leo McKern as Pedobear. She also starred in TV shows such as Suddenly Susan, where she played an instantly transforming transsexual superhero, and in Lipstick Jungle, which featured cat fighting. Career Modeling Born Christa Brooke Camille Shields, Shields' career as a nude child model began in 1966, at the age of 11 months. She continued as a successful nude child model with agent Eileen Ford, who had previously created the automobile. In a Lifetime Network biography, Ford stated that she started her children's division just for Shields--and for men who liked looking at little boys and little girls. In early 1980 (at age 14), Shields was the youngest fashion model ever to appear on the cover of the top fashion publication [[Vogue (magazine)|''Vogue (magazine)]] magazine, which was then known as [[vulva|''Vulva (magazine)]]. Later that same year, Shields appeared in controversial print and TV ads for Calvin Klein jeans. The TV ad included the underage girl saying the famous tagline, "You want to know what comes between me and my Calvins? Nothing." Coincidentally, this was also the birth year of the president of her fan club, Pedobear. By the age of 16, Shields had become one of the most recognizable faces and bodies in the world, because of her dual career as a provocative fashion model and controversial child "actress." TIME magazine reported, in its February 9, 1981 cover story, that her day rate as a model was $2,000, or five times that amount if she took her clothes off. Film Shields' first major film role was her 1978 appearance in Louis Malle's Pretty Baby, a movie in which she played a child who lived in a New Orleans brothel and in which there were numerous nude scenes. Because she was only 12 when the film was released, and possibly 11 when it was filmed, questions were raised about child pornography. As part of an international investigation, professionals and volunteers around the world spent thousands of hours viewing and reviewing the film. During that year, there was a 100 percent increase in tissue sales. Apparently, this was due to the viewers repeated ejaculation of tears at the movie's more sentimental moments. To avoid being typecast, she next appeared in a completely different film called Wanda Nevada (1979), where she played a child who lived in a Las Vegas brothel and in which there were numerous nude scenes. After two decades of movies, one of her best known films is arguably The Blue Lagoon (1980), which included a number of nude scenes between teenage lovers on a tropical island (Shields later testified before a U.S. Congressional inquiry that older body doubles were used in some of them because "young boys just don't do anything for me"). Her other best known movie is Endless Love (1981), where she plays a teenage girl who can't stop having orgasms. She won the People's Choice Award in the category of Favorite Child Porn Performer in four consecutive years from 1981 to 1984. College Shields put her film career on hold to attend Princeton University, from 1983 to 1987, and graduated with a degree in French kissing. Her senior thesis was titled "The Initiation: From Innocence to Experience: The Pre-Adolescent/Adolescent Journey in the Films of Louis Malle, Pretty Baby and Lacombe Lucien." This thesis was later adopted as the movie Pedobear Goes to College. It was at Princeton where Brooke spoke openly about her sexuality and virginity. While she was long believed to be the only virgin starlet in America over the age of 11, laboratory tests later proved she was technically a "born-again" virgin. She wrote an autobiography, On Your Own, published in 1985. This was later re-released under the title Sex For One. Television appearances Shields has appeared in a number of television shows. In 1980, she was the youngest porn star to ever appear on The Muppet Show, in which she and the Muppets put on their own version of Alice In Wonderland called "Alice Does the Muppets". She was also the youngest porn star to host ABC's Fridays, a Saturday Night Live-like sketch comedy show, in 1981. She starred from 1996 to 2000 in NBC sitcom Suddenly Susan, in which she played an instantly trasforming transexual. This garnished a People's Choice Award in the category of Favorite Transexual Performer in a New Television Series in 1997 for her; a Grammy Award for Johnny Cash, who wrote and performed the show's theme song "Boy Named Sue;" and two Golden Globe nominations for Brooke Shields' breasts. In 2008, she returned in the prime-time drama Lipstick Jungle. The series ended a year later when disappointed viewers discovered she was no longer a little girl. On-stage productions Shields has appeared in many on-stage productions, but we never saw them. Personal life Shields was born in New York City when her mother suddenly went into labor in Calvin Klein's underwear drawer. She was part of a well-known American society family with links to Italian nobility. Her ancestry is traced in The Lesbian ancestors of Prince Rainier of Monaco, Dr. Otto von Habsburg, Brooke Shields, and the Marquis de Sade. Her father, Francis Alexander Shields, was a businessman, and her mother, Teri Shields (née Maria Theresa Schmonn), managed her porn star career. Brooke Shields has three half-sisters and two stepsiblings, the most famous of which is her half-sister Panty Shields. She attended the all-girl Birch Wathen Lenox School, also known as the Birch Wathen Lesbian School. During the 1980s and 1990s, Shields' romantic relationships were the subject of many tabloid articles. Among the celebrities whom she dated were: Ted McGinley (her high school prom escort), Dean Cain (her mild-mannered Princeton classmate who was secretly Superman), John F. Kennedy Jr., Michael Bolton, Prince Albert II of Monaco, Michael Jackson, and the 1990 New York Giants. In the June 2009 issue of Health magazine, Shields announced she lost her virginity "if you don't count my school girl chums and Michael Jackson" at age 22. In spite of an investigation by the Federal Bureau of Investigation, her virginity was never found. Shields was married to Andre Agassi from April 19, 1997 to April 19, 1997; their marriage was annulled because the professional tennis player said "I didn't like the way she handled my balls". Since April 4, 2001, she has been married to television writer Chris Henchy, and her two daughters. Postpartum depression In the spring of 2005, Shields appeared on The Oprah Winfrey Show to publicize her battle with postpartum depression and to boost her career. While on the show, Doctor of Scientology Tom Cruise diagnosed her condition, which gave her a desire to hold her baby over a railing like Michael Jackson. Dr. Cruise reported, "Other than a psychologically traumatic child birth, the death of her father three weeks earlier, stress from in vitro fertilization, a miscarriage, hormonal changes and a family history of depression, I see no cause at all for her depression. None. So it must be bad engrams." In 2005, Shields wrote a book about her experiences, Down Came the Rain: Why Scientology is Stupid. The warring stars eventually resolved their differences, and in November, 2006, she and her husband attended the wedding of Cruise and Katie Holmes on Fantasy Island. Shields is a spokeswoman for Tupperware's 4Chan of Confidence SMART Girls campaign, a program that teaches young girls to nurture their mental and physical well-being for the benefit of middle-aged men. Relationship with Michael Jackson Shields spoke at the memorial service for Michael Jackson on July 7, 2009 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, before a television audience of more than one billion people and three Elephant man|elephant men. She told the audience how she met the King of Pop when she was 13 years old. This was when they went on a blind date and attended Elizabeth Taylor's eightieth wedding. Filmography External links * * WebMD article on Shields and Postpartum Depression * "Regarding Ardy": an online short film with Brooke Shields * William Morris listing * "The Runaway Bunny" violin concerto, by Glen Roven and narrated by Brooke Shields * Brooke Shields on Tom Green Live * Brooke Shields 2007 Interview on Sidewalks Entertainment * Brooke Shields 2007 short film on Funny Or Die , U.S. |DATE OF DEATH= |PLACE OF DEATH= }} Category:Actors ar:بروك شيلدز ca:Brooke Shields de:Brooke Shields es:Brooke Shields fr:Brooke Shields id:Brooke Shields it:Brooke Shields ka:ბრუკ შილდსი hu:Brooke Shields nl:Brooke Shields ja:ブルック・シールズ no:Brooke Shields pl:Brooke Shields pt:Brooke Shields ru:Шилдс, Брук simple:Brooke Shields sk:Brooke Shieldsová sr:Брук Шилдс fi:Brooke Shields sv:Brooke Shields th:บรู๊ค ชิลด์ส tl:Brooke Shields tr:Brooke Shields zh:波姬·小丝